1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to billiards equipment and, more particularly, to a billiards table and ball rack that provide an indication signal when the ball rack is perfectly positioned on the table. Specifically, the present invention relates to a billiards ball rack and billiards table with a pair of light mounted on one of the rack and table to provide an indication signal when the rack is perfectly positioned on the table.
2. Background Information
Most billiards games require the billiards balls to be racked at one side of the table. A rack is typically a grouping of balls in a triangle or diamond shape that is square to the table with the lead ball positioned directly over the foot spot. In the past, the rack was positioned and aligned by hand based on the judgment of the person racking the balls. The art thus desires a device that tells the person racking the balls when the rack is perfectly aligned with the table.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention provides a device that creates an indication signal when the rack is perfectly positioned on a billiards table. The indication signal may be visual or audio and may emanate from the rack or the table.
In one embodiment, the invention does not require the billiards table to be modified. In another embodiment, the invention provides an indicator for a rack that uses light beams to align the rack on the table. In a further embodiment, the invention provides an indicator for a rack wherein a pair of signals are used to perfectly align the rack with respect to the table.